ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Go! Part 2
Story Beast Boy: TERRA! Raven: No way. Starfire: She is alright! Cyborg: But how? Robin: John. He found a way. (Big Shot reverts.) John: You alright? Terra: Yeah. I’m fine now. Slade: Well, well. This is a surprise. Hello, Terra. Terra: Slade. You don’t scare me anymore. (Turns to John.) What do you need? John: Keep them busy. Terra: Gladly. Terra’s hands glow with a yellow aura as she lifts her hands, the ground breaking and several boulders coming out of the ground. Dr. Light fires a laser, and she moves a boulder to block it. She then launches boulders at them, and Plasmus catches them in his body, expelling them back. John charges forward, shifting to Mummy Dusk. He extends his bandages, grabbing the boulders and throwing them back. The villains dodge, as Plasmus spits acid at Mummy Dusk. An earth wall raises up in front of Mummy Dusk, protecting him. Overload appears by Mummy Dusk’s side, shooting lightning at him. Mummy Dusk takes it, being immune. He then stretches his fist, punching Overload. Cinderblock charges at Mummy Dusk, who prepares to catch him. Then, Cinderblock stops, glowing yellow. Terra appears next to Cinderblock, lifting him off the ground. Adonis then charges forward, and Terra uses Cinderblock to intercept him, and they are deadlocked. Then, Jury Rigg jumps onto Adonis’ shoulder. Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! (Jury Rigg starts tearing into the wiring of Adonis’ suit, causing it to malfunction. The suit then breaks apart, revealing a skinny Adonis in it, who is knocked out by Jury Rigg’s fist.) Knockout! Overload shoots electricity, and Cinderblock takes it. Cinderblock flies forward, tackling Overload and knocking him over. Jury Rigg charges at Dr. Light, who was firing lasers at him. Jury Rigg dodges with ease, and jumps onto Dr. Light. Dr. Light: Get off of me! (Dr. Light reaches around, dancing like someone who has a spider on him, as Jury Rigg tears off pieces of his suit. He then tears out the pack on his back, which sparks and explodes, knocking them both away. Jury Rigg reverts.) John: Whoo! That was close. (Plasmus stands over him.) Oh, man. (Plasmus prepares to swing his arm, when he’s hit by dark energy, knocking him away. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg were freed.) How? Cyborg: The projectors were connected to Light’s suit. Once it was destroyed, we were freed. Beast Boy: Terra! (Beast Boy runs over to her, hugging her.) I’m so glad, I mean (He lets go, embarrassed) It’s nice to, uh, see you. (Terra hugs Beast Boy.) Terra: I’ve missed you. (Beast Boy hugs back. Then, Starfire hugs them both, crushing the both of them.) Starfire: Friend! I am so glad that you are back! Terra: Uh, can’t breathe. (Starfire lets go, as Terra and Beast Boy inhale deeply.) Slade: Don’t think this is over, Titans. Robin: Slade. You’ve lost this time. Slade: On the contrary. (He pulls out a button, and presses it.) It’s just begun. Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload fly together, energy forming around them. The three are then merged together. It was mainly Plasmus’ body, with Cinderblock’s shoulder, right lower arm and left foot. He has electricity for his right elbow, left lower arm and upper back. The fusion monster roars at them, as the Titans stand in ready position. Raven: Ternion? Again? Cyborg: This thing wasn’t enjoyable the last time! Robin: Titans, get ready! John: Move aside. (John bumps past Robin, walking forward.) And stay behind me. (John then transforms.) Toepick: You think your scary? (Ternion stretches his arm, grabbing and lifting Toepick. Toepick is electrocuted, as his helmet hisses, as it begins to open.) Let me show you something really terrifying. Ternion looks at Toepick’s face, and his expression looks terrified. He turns white, and drops Toepick, backing into the wall. Toepick follows him, and Ternion roars in fear. His body releases energy, as Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload separate and run away. Cinderblock runs, when he can’t move, and Terra pulls him back. Beast Boy turns into a gorilla, slamming his arms into Cinderblock, knocking him down. Plasmus slides across the ground, when Robin throws a disk, and Cyborg hits it with his sonic cannon. It creates an explosion, enveloping Plasmus, revealing a sleeping man in only black underwear. Overload runs away, when Starfire blasts him with her laser vision, and Raven hits him with a claw of dark energy, destroying his electric body, his circuit chip falling to the floor. Then, laser blasts fire at them, as Slade’s robot minions arrive in bulk. Robin: Titans! Go! (The Titans charge in, attacking the robots full force.) Slade makes it to an upper level, heading towards a door. Then, Kickin Hawk drops down, surprising Slade. Kickin Hawk: Remember me? (Kickin Hawk kicks him in the face, knocking him away.) Round two. Kickin Hawk charges in, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Slade takes them, and Kickin Hawk uppercuts him, sending him flying into the air. Slade throws disks, which explode around Kickin Hawk. Slade charges through the smoke, punching Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk recovers, kicking back. Slade blocks it, and strikes Kickin Hawk multiple times. Kickin Hawk strikes Slade with his talons, scratching Slade’s mask. He then punches him, knocking him down. Terra raises her hands, raising stone spikes that destroy robots. Beast Boy is a rhino, charging through the robots. He then sees a robot preparing to fire a shot at Terra. He runs in, and takes the attack. The laser hits him hard, and he falls to the ground, reverting to normal. Terra: Beast Boy! (Terra then releases a roar, as her yellow aura turns dark purple, the entire room shaking.) Robin: Terra! Calm down! Keep control of your powers. Raven: I don’t think she’s the cause of this. (Then, a purple snake-like creature comes out of her back, which releases mana tentacles. The room shakes more, as earth pillars shoot out of the ground, hitting the Titans, knocking them away.) Kickin Hawk looks down, seeing the event occurring. He reverts, turning away from Slade. Slade: That’s it? You’re done? John: You better run now. Slade: What is that thing, that warrants your attention? John: My biggest mistake. End Scene John is sitting on a hillside in a park in Bellwood, hands on his head from frustration. John: Ugh! I can’t believe that that almost happened. The scene shifts to where Captain Kork goes to stab him with his hook. Then, Molly Gunther comes in, kicking Kork and knocking him off John. Molly: Keep your head in the game! John: Sorry. (John uses his mana, grabbing Rustic.) We all set? Molly: Yes. We are ready to free the hostages. John: Then let’s go. The scene shifts back to the hillside. John: Maybe I’m not cut out for the hero business anymore. I’ve had one failure after another since losing the Omnitrix. Paradox: I do hope that you don’t stop, as there is a threat that only you can handle. (John turns, seeing Paradox sitting next to him.) John: Paradox! I thought you lost your powers. Paradox: (Confused) Lose my powers? I lose my powers? John: So it hasn’t happened yet. Yeah, you lose them to Gaia. Paradox: Makes sense, as she is a dangerous threat. John: A defeated threat. I blew her up, (He looks at his bare wrist) sacrificing the Omnitrix to do it. Paradox: And to sacrifice a source of power such as that makes you a true hero. Which is why I need your help. John: What do you mean? Paradox: While you did defeat Gaia, the explosion caused a tear in the weakened space-time continuum, and her remains, the dust like the monsters and gods disappearing into, entered into other dimensions. You are the only one who can stop her. John: So she has to be defeated in other dimensions? Paradox: Yes and no. While defeating her elsewhere will help, you must find the dimension with her conscious. Her physical form and conscious were split, similar to what happened to Solaris. John: There you go about that Solaris guy. I don’t think I have to remind you, but I DON’T HAVE THE OMNITRIX! I am powerless! I am losing to mediocre villains, and I can’t win in a fight! How can I be the only one who can stop her when I am NOTHING?! The scene shifts back to John and Slade, overlooking Gaia attacking, destroying the remaining robots. Slade: You came here looking for that? John: When I heard of Terra’s powers, I wondered if she could be the key to finding Gaia. I never imagined that she was the source. I have to destroy Gaia, even it means letting you go. Slade: Such conviction and dedication. You would’ve made a great apprentice. (Slade then backs up into the shadows, disappearing.) Terra’s arms rise above her head, stone creatures coming out of the ground. Terra: Agh! Get out of me! (Gaia roars, as it extends its tentacles at the Titans. Raven raises a dark energy force field, which breaks from the attack. Then, Terra is blasted by a mana shot, and John lands on the ground.) Robin: John! What is going on? John: An inter-dimensional monster has taken over Terra, and if it’s not stopped, it’ll destroy the planet, if not the dimension. (Starfire gasps.) Beast Boy: Dude! Raven: How do we stop it? John: Not sure yet. Cyborg: I know one thing. The villains are getting away! (He points to Cinderblock, who was carrying Adonis, Dr. Light, the sleeping human that was Plasmus, along with Overload’s circuit chip.) John: Go after them. I can handle this. Starfire: Unacceptable! We must work together to save Terra. Beast Boy: Starfire is right. There’s no way you can fight that alone! John: This is my fault. I have to defeat her. Raven: He can handle himself. What happened to Slade? John: Escaped. Robin: Alright. I trust you John. You are a true hero. Titans! Go! (The Titans run after Cinderblock, Raven looking back at John.) Raven: You can handle this, right? John: Yeah. (Raven leaves) But I’m no hero. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (John transforms into Big Chill. Gaia looks at Big Chill, roaring.) Big Chill: You need to chill out. (Big Chill raises his hands, firing ice beams at Gaia. Terra swings her arms, creating an earth wall. Gaia roars, and stone creatures come out of the ground, surrounding Big Chill.) Really? These things again? The stone creatures dog pile Big Chill, who phases through them, freezing them. He flies at Terra, who raises her arms, lifting boulders out of the ground. Terra: Look out! (She is forced to throw the boulders, and Big Chill phases through them. Then, a mana tentacle grabs Big Chill, wrapping around him. He can’t phase through, and is hit by a force of mana.) John! (Big Chill struggles to break free, as Gaia moves him towards her, opening her mouth.) Big Chill: Oh, I am so not being monster food. You’re going to be my snack. Big Chill transforms into Upchuck, slipping out of Gaia’s grip. Terra slams her hands together, and earth walls crush Upchuck. Upchuck eats them, and spits energy balls at Gaia, which hits moving tentacles. Upchuck charges in and spits acid slime, hitting a tentacle and steaming, burning through it. Upchuck then eats part of the tentacle, up to the part of the weakened tentacle. Gaia roars in pain, as Upchuck gets fat fairly quickly from all the mana. He then spits a powerful beam of mana, and Terra raises her arms, creating a stone dragon, which is destroyed instantly from the attack. Upchuck eats the pieces of the destroyed stone dragon, spitting several energy balls. Gaia blocks them, and Terra screams in pain. The room shakes even more. Terra: John! Kill me! I don’t want to hurt anyone else! Upchuck: Sorry, but I’m going to save you. (Upchuck transforms.) Alien X: Alien X! End Scene John is floating through Alien X’s dimension, with several space-time tears visible. Bellicus and Serena then appear, slightly distorted. John: You guys! You’re alive! Bellicus: What? Did you expect (He cuts out, gone. He then reappears.) dead? Serena: We are (She cuts out, gone. She then reappears.) As long as (Cuts out) alive, we shall live. John: Right. You’re a part of me. Can we close those tears out there? Bellicus: We (Cuts out) but it’s pointless. Gaia’s power is (Cuts out) for us to stop. John: In that case, we need (Cuts out) from Terra. We must save her. Oh, no. Not (Cuts out) too! Serena: If we (Cuts out) then there’s a chance that (Cuts out) lost. John: It is (Cuts out) to stop her. Bellicus: Why? You (Cuts out) no longer a hero. John: Doesn’t mean that I (Cuts out. Then, mana tentacles enter the galaxy. However, they are severed almost immediately, from the space-time tears.) Serena: I vote (Cuts out.) We can’t (Cuts out) succeed. Bellicus: (Groans.) Fine. Let us (Cuts out.) Alien X then releases a pulse wave, enveloping the room. End Scene The Titans return to the underground lair, surprised by what has happened. Everything that was in the room was turned to stone. The remains of all the robots, the console, Terra, Alien X, and Gaia. Gaia’s statue is lying on the ground, completely broken off from Terra’s body. Starfire: No! Raven: He sacrificed himself to save us. Cyborg: We caught Cinderblock, but seems like we should’ve stayed. Robin: If we stayed, this might’ve happened to us as well. Beast Boy: Terra. (He stands in front of Terra’s statue. Robin puts his hand on Beast Boy’s shoulder.) Robin: We’ll find a way. I don’t know how, but we will. (Cyborg goes over to the Alien X statue.) Cyborg: This is an interesting alien. (He touches it, and Alien X breaks apart, shocking Cyborg.) Agh! I think I killed him! Robin: We will see him again. (Beast Boy goes over to the Gaia statue.) Beast Boy: This is your fault! (He turns into a gorilla, and breaks Gaia’s statue.) Raven: Anger will not bring them back. I’m sure he’s fine. Beast Boy: Yeah. But you don’t know. Robin: I do. We will see him again. Come on, Titans. Let’s go. Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg *Terra *Serena *Bellicus Flashback Only Characters *Captain Kork *Molly Gunther Villains *Slade *Dr. Light *Ternion **Cinderblock **Overload **Plasmus *Adonis *Robot Commandos *Gaia *Stone Creatures Aliens *Mummy Dusk *Jury Rigg *Toepick (first re-appearance) *Kickin Hawk *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Upchuck (first re-appearance *Alien X (first re-appearance) Trivia *Ternion returns. However, he is instantly defused by Toepick. *It's revealed that John is dimension hopping to chase down Gaia. *The tears in the dimensions cause Bellicus and Serena to get cut off mid-sentence. This happened to John as well. *Terra is reverted back into a statue with Gaia's defeat. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc